bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Krakua
Krakua was a Toa of Sonics from the future of the BIONICLE book series. He was the lone defender of a mysterious island fortress. History Matoran Krakua was once a De-Matoran who lived in a secluded village in the Tren Krom Peninsula. His village didn't allow Toa since toa were "loud and noisy". He was different though since he apparently like sound, as he was usually humming to himself. Because of his "noisy nature", he was secluded by the villagers. Five years ago, Krakua was met by Mazeka, a servant to the Order of Mata Nui, who tried to help him. After a moment of unsuccessful talking to each other; Vultraz appeared and attacked his village with a sonic device. Jerbraz came and saved him while Mazeka battled Vultraz. Toa Around the time the Toa Inika were transformed into the Toa Mahri, the Order of Mata Nui, badly needing new allies, arranged for Krakua, then a Matoran, to become a Toa. He then served the Order, and at some point, met Toa Lesovikk, who was hunting down the tyrant Karzahni, and gave him information about the Pit, and that if Karzahni was defeated, someone would come to take him away. At some point during the time he defended an unknown fortress, Krakua was able to communicate across time with Toa Metru Vakama, who was in Krakua's past, having a vision. Krakua told Vakama that if he failed his mission, Krakua would never exist, and that to succeed, he would have to be willing to destroy the future to stop evil from spreading. He also told him that Vakama would one day have to send a group of heroes into danger and not be able to do anything about it. It is known he was referring to the Toa Inika. Lately, he was sent to Voya Nui to summon Axonn by Helryx. Axonn attacked Krakua but after subduing him, realized that Krakua was an Order of Mata Nui servant. Dark Mirror In the Parallel Universe, Krakua was a member of Pohatu and Lesovikk's rebel group. During a fierce battle at the Coliseum, Krakua and Ahkmou killed the corrupt Toa Gali. Powers and Equipment Krakua controlled Sonics, and had sound-related powers, such as creating shockwaves of sound powerful enough to shatter stone and metallic protodermis. He carried a sonic sword that he used to channel his power. Krakua also wore a Kanohi Suletu, the Great Mask of Telepathy, which enabled him to stay one step ahead of his enemies by listening to their thoughts. Trivia *Krakua was the winner of a contest held by LEGO to design a Toa. *Krakua's Suletu is in the shape of a Kanohi Hau because at the time the model was built, the Suletu's set form was not yet created. *Krakua was created by John Dexter. Appearances *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap *Dreams of Destruction *Dark Mirror *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Destiny War *Brothers in Arms (mentioned) Category:Toa Category:2005 Category:Suletu Wearers Category:Order of Mata Nui